Don't Be Too Late
by hxc nerd
Summary: In this life, you’re married by the time you’re eighteen. I pushed it until twenty thinking, that by then he surely will have come. But I was stupid. Waiting on a guy to save me? Life isn’t a fairytale. It took me way too long to figure that out.
1. I'm married

A/N: I know I have like a million stories that aren't done, and I am currently writing another million, but I keep getting new inspiration. You can't argue with inspiration, can you?

Summary- Completely AU. Rory is the daughter of Emily and Richard, not granddaughter. Sorry, there's no Lorelia. If you don't like that, then sorry, but she couldn't fit into the story. Rory's never lived in Stars Hollow, she's always been in the high society life, and hated it. This is currently set when she's 21, but will flashback to when she was 16 and met an older Jess in New York. If you're confused, message me and I'll try and explain it a bit better. Looks like a cluster fuck now, but it will clear up.

Before reading you should watch the trailer and then opening credits. For the (dot) put in a period. won't let me post URLs. Sorry about that.

URL for trailer- for opening credits- http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v4tO-CvA15uk

-------------------------

Rory Gilmore, daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore, is married. Married to Logan Huntzberger. There isn't necessarily anything _wrong_ with Logan, just the fact that Rory wasn't in love with him. Don't feel too bad, he doesn't love Rory either. The marriage was arranged. They don't talk all that much, and feel pretty awkward around each other. Two very different people, Logan and Rory are. Logan loves being rich. Loves all the parties, and extravagant things he can buy. Rory hates it. Hates the maids, the sense of entitlement, and most of all, the people. She doesn't like big houses. She always feels cold and like she's too small in them. She likes small cozy places. Probably why even to this day she likes to sit in her closet when no ones around.

Rory is sitting by her window looking out onto the long driveway, the lawn that looks like it was big enough for a golf course, and those stupid slightly pornographic statues. She unconsciously wrinkles her nose and begins to think of where she'd like to live. Flashes come back into her head.

"_It's not much, but it's all I can afford." The dark-haired twenty-three year old said._

"_No, I like it. It's… cozy." Rory scanned the apartment. Books piled messily over every surface in the place. There was a miniscule kitchen to the left, and to the right there was a short hall with two doors Rory walked to the couch, plopping down and making a face as something jabbed into her back. Pulling it out from behind her, it was a book. "Ernest Hemmingway?" A look of disgust came over her._

"_What? He's brilliant."_

"_Sure. If you need a cure for insomnia, he's brilliant." A look of disbelief came over the man's face, his jaw dropping almost to the floor._

"_Take that back."_

"_Never." The man lunged onto the couch, tickling Rory._

"_Take it back!" He yelled over her screaming and laughing._

"_Never!!" She once again yelled. As a response, he started to tickle her more. Rory, now in a fetal position gave in. "Okay, I take it back."_

"_What?" He asked, not letting up._

"_I take it back!!" He stopped._

"_I thought so."_

"_You're evil." Rory pointed an accusing finger up at him, which he leant down and playfully bit._

"_Not as evil as you are." He was hovering over her. Rory gave him a slight peck on the lips before turning on her side. He settled lying behind her on the couch, his arm draped over her waist._

"_Maybe." Rory concedes._

"Mrs. Huntzberger." The maid startles Rory, and she almost falls off the window ledge. "There's someone at the door for you."

"Thanks." She gets up and takes her time down the stairs and to the door. It's probably not anyone she wants to talk to. Opening the door, Rory almost thinks she's seeing things. The man standing before her looking at his shoes, being the man she was just thinking about. "Jess."

He looks up suddenly, not having heard Rory open the door. He tries to smile slightly. "Hey."

Rory steps outside, closing the door behind her, then crossing her arms over her chest defensively as if Jess is going to hurt her. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know. I missed you, I came to see you."

She nods slowly. "Okay."

"You want to get something to eat or drink?"

"I can't." Already, her knees start to get weak.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm married, Jess!" She explodes showing him her left hand, weighed down by a huge diamond. Shock covers his face. He hadn't expected her to be married. Not expected, or not wanted to expect. One or the other. "I waited for you, I did. But I couldn't wait forever."

"So you got married?" Jess is suddenly mad for some reason.

"I had to!"

"No you didn't."

"You don't know. In this life, you're married by the time you're eighteen. I pushed it until twenty thinking, that by then he surely will have come. But I was stupid. Waiting on a guy to save me? Life isn't a fairytale. It took me way too long to figure that out."

"Do you love him?"

"You need to go." Rory doesn't want to answer because they both know the answer is no, but she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of having her say it.

"Do you love him?" Jess repeats a little more insistent.

"Jess, it doesn't matter! I'm married whether I love him or not. Not loving him isn't going to change the fact that he's my _husband_." With her voice raised like this, the neighbors will surely hear, and she doesn't need that, so she makes an effort to lower her voice a little.

"Rory." Jess tries, stepping towards her, she steps back and looks away from him, not wanting him to see how hurt she is too. He blinks a few times, staring at her stiff form that won't take her eyes off a small stain on the walkway. Jess thinks he sees a glisten in her eyes from unshed tears, but shakes it off. He hates it when she cries. Without another word, be takes a few steps back before turning around and walking away.

Rory looks up to his back, shoulders slumped, walking down the long driveway. That image is what sends the tears she had been trying to hold back for so long, cascading down her face. She reaches out once, wanting to stop him, apologize, take it all back, tell him that she'll run away with him. But she won't. She just lets the hand fall to her stomach, because she feels like she's about to vomit. A sob escapes her mouth as she looks around, wanting to run away. Run away from the house, the situation, her life. Really not wanting to go back into the big, cold house, she walks to the gardens, reveling in the feeling of wet grass between her toes. She never put on shoes when she was in the house. She was supposed to, but hated it.

Finally, Rory takes a deep breath and looks around, resigned to the fact that this is her life, whether she likes it or not.

----------------------

AN: Whoo. That was hard to write. I couldn't decide whether to write in present, or past tense. I hate writing in past tense, but I couldn't write the flashback in present tense as well as the actual story. I hope everyone liked it. Now don't be lazy, and review.


	2. Surprise

AN: Sorry for not updating. Finals are coming up and I swear my math teacher is purposely out to make me fail. He's doing a damn good job at it, too. Dirty bastard. Plus the fact that I didn't get as good reviews as I thought got me a tad bummed out. Hopefully they will get better.

Sorry for the links not working on the first chapter. If you go to my profile, click on homepage. That should bring you to my youtube profile, and you can find the videos there. I apologize for the inconvenience. Also, sorry for my tense problems. I have problems writing in present or past tense, I usually accidentally switch back and forth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

---------------------

Rory's sitting in the bedroom watching television when Logan walks into the room.

"Hey." He says while taking off his shoes.

"Hey."

"Did you tell Angela to make dinner?" They have the same conversation every night.

"Nope." Rory could probably not even be there, and the conversation would still be had.

"Okay. I'm going out to dinner."

"Have fun." Rory never even has to look away from the TV. She hears Logan walk into the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower. It will be about fifteen minutes long, then he'll get out, cough once, get dressed in a pair of nice slacks and a nice button-down shirt, spray on some cologne, tell Rory he won't be out too late, and leave.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later the shower turns off, and he coughs once. Rory doesn't know why. Was it an indication that he wasn't in the shower anymore? Like she was too deaf to tell the water had been turned off? Her life was so routine. She hated routine. Rory leans back on the headboard, not seeing what's even on the TV anymore.

"_Where are we going?" Rory asked, giggling as Jess pulled her along the New York streets._

"_It's a surprise."_

"_It better be a damn good surprise. We've been walking forever." They cross a street._

"_Close your eyes."_

"_What?" Rory asked, confused. Jess just sighed and put his hands over her eyes, guiding her to wherever he was planning on going. Rory had no idea where they were going. It wasn't something she did everyday. There were no surprises in the Gilmore home. Not unless it was being set up with another rich kid. The kid was a surprise, but the event was not. She liked the rush of getting a surprise. _

"_We're here." Jess whispered as he uncovered her eyes. Rory gasped, then laughed at how stupid she felt. They were at central park and there was an ice skating rink there. She should have known. She'd seen enough movies. "You said you'd never been ice skating before."_

_Rory turned around to Jess and jumped on him. "Thank you!" She squealed before jumping down, kissing Jess, and running off to rent skates. Jess just shook his head at how young she looked and acted. He was twenty-three, falling in love with a sixteen year old. She was still jail bait. But hey, there's no explaining attraction. _

"Ace." Logan's voice interrupts the daydream she was having. No one called her Rory, except Jess. Her parents and everyone else called her Lorelai, Logan called her Ace. She didn't know why, but he just always had. Maybe soon he'd call her Bunny.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving."

"Okay. By the way, the mother wants us to come to dinner tomorrow. Six sharp." She refers to Emily as the mother.

"Okay. I'll be home by five-thirty." He turns his back to her as he puts on his watch, and Rory lips the words along with him.

"I won't be out too late, but don't wait up if you're tired." He turns back to Rory, and she erases the face she was making while making fun of him, to replace it with a listening face.

"Oh, I never do." She smiles, but he can tell it's forced and sarcastic. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye." He says, and quickly strides out of the room. Rory lets her smile drop and sighs. She gets up and walks to her closet. Opening it, she pushes all of the designer clothes to the side, bending down to the floor to a box that had been hidden there. She drags it out of the closet and sits on the floor to open it. Inside are all of her jeans, band t-shirts, jean skirts, converse. Normal clothes. Not the fancy skirts and dresses she was forced to wear daily.

"_How do I look?" Rory asked as she twirled in front of Jess coming out of the dressing room. They had decided the day before that he was going to take her clothes shopping. _

"_Hot." Jess replied to the tight jeans and well-fitted pink and black The Clash t-shirt._

Every article of clothing she pulls out, holds a memory from that trip. Rory hadn't looked at that box since the night before her wedding. She had originally looked at it as a goodbye to all of those memories, but she realizes now that she can never forget those things.

A single tear starts to trickle down her face, but Rory quickly wipes it away, stuffing the box back into the closet. She stands up and leaves the room to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

----------------------------

Jessroryfan24- Thanks so much. Glad you like them.

RBDFAN- Thanks so much. I don't think it's been done before. Sorry the links don't work. If you go to my profile and click on my homepage, it's my youtube profile you should be able to view the videos from there. Sorry for the inconvenience.

CharliLee- Too bad you don't think it's very good. Actually English is my first language. I know that's probably just supposed to be some sort of insult, but I'm going to let it slide. I don't like betas because they change the story too much for my taste. I beta myself and I'm perfectly happy doing so. You have to understand that Rory's been waiting for 5 years for Jess. She's not happy where she is, and she's pissed off at Jess for taking so fucking long. You imagine waiting for someone you really loved for five years and by the time they come back you're married (not by choice) so you're screwed. She's had to pretend to be calm forever, so yes she kind of exploded. Sorry if you thought that was cheesy, but under the circumstances I think it was called for. And you were kind of saying my story sucked. If you weren't, you wouldn't of had to worry about saying you weren't.

Just A Girl of The Hollow x3- You're such a good reviewer. You review everything I write, and on a regular basis. Thank you for that. Not many people review at all, much less on a regular basis for nearly or all of my stories. You rock.

J to the e to the ssica- Thanks so much! I'll try to post when I can.

Sailor-Lit- Oh this is far from over. You think I would've gone through all the trouble of making a trailer and opening credits for a one-shot? There's still a possibility for a happy lit ending.


	3. Not A Kid Anymore

-1Rory and Logan arrive at 6:05 because Rory insists on being late. The reaction Emily always gives her is well worth it. Rory had made it a sport to antagonize her mother as well as she could. Logan wanted to be on time to avoid the inevitable fight that mother and daughter would have, and nearly had to physically drag Rory out of the house.

Logan rings the doorbell and not five seconds later, the big oak door flies open with a frustrated looking Emily on the other side. She glares at Rory. "You're late."

Rory just shrugs. "Traffic."

When Emily looks at Logan it's an entirely new face. One with a huge, happy smile on it. "Logan! How nice to see you." She opens her arms and envelops him in a hug as she leads him through the door, leaving Rory to invite herself in and tag along behind. The maid takes her coat, and before heading into the lions den, she takes a deep breath to collect herself. "Lorelai! Come in here." Comes Emily's demanding voice.

Rory rolls her eyes and heads into the room where drinks are being served.

"Did you get lost?" Emily asks.

"Oh no, mother." Again she forces that sarcastic smile on. "I was just admiring the lovely new drapes."

Emily ignores her. "So Logan, how is the business?"

"Great, Emily. Actually…" That's all Rory hears before she starts to drown them all out.

"_What is that? A Halloween costume?" Asked Jess when Rory was going through her suitcase._

"_Oh no. This my friend, is the dress that I am expected to wear to the next function that my mother holds."_

"_It looks like a Halloween costume." _

"_I'll be sure to tell Emily that as soon as I see her again." She closed the flap of the suitcase and stood up. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"_

"_I was thinking Almost Famous."_

"_No, not again."_

"_I can't help it, I'm addicted."_

"_Fine, but if I'm going to spend two hours sitting there, watching Kate Hudson commit suicide again, then we are ordering Indian food." Rory tried to make the deal, because she knew how much Jess hated Indian food._

"_Oh, come on."_

"_Hey, last night when we watched Edwood, we got burgers like you wanted to."_

"_Okay fine, tonight Indian food, but tomorrow, Saturday Night Fever and Thai food."_

"Dinner's ready." The maid with the small voice tells the group having drinks. Richard is suddenly sitting across from Rory, and she doesn't know when he got there.

Everyone gets up to have dinner. Rory does the same, only not talking, smiling, or laughing, like the rest. Richard falls behind a little to walk next to Rory.

"How are you lately?" He asks. Richard had always liked Rory better than Emily had.

"I'm just peachy."

"I can never tell when you're being serious, or sarcastic."

"That was sarcasm, dad."

"Oh." They arrive at the dinner table, and Rory takes a seat across from her husband. Richard and Emily are at the two ends of the table.

The dinner is filled with chatter while Rory stares at the mush that Emily seems to consider dinner.

"Lorelai. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Rory replies, not too convincingly.

"You haven't said a word all night, or eaten anything."

"I have too." Rory says like a child.

Emily continues to talk as if Rory didn't say anything. "All you've done is mope at your plate while you move the food around it."

"I have not. I took a bite. You just missed it."

Emily sighs. "Really Lorelai, you're not a child anymore. You're a grown woman."

"You know, you're right. I'm not a kid anymore." Emily looks pleased for a second before Rory continues. "I don't have to sit here and have my own mother disapprove of me all night. I don't have to do _anything _you say anymore." Rory stands up.

"Sit down, young lady." Emily doesn't yell, but demands loudly. Logan and Richard look to their plates neither wanting to get in the middle or take sides.

"No. In fact, I think I'm going." Rory turns and starts to walk away.

"Lorelai, don't you dare walk away from this table."

"Bye!" Rory calls before adding over her shoulder. "And by the way, my name is Rory."

Logan starts to stand up, presumably to give Rory a ride home, but her voice stops him. "It's okay, Logan. Finish your dinner."

With that, Rory rounds the corner to the door, gets her coat from the coat rack, and leaves. She wants to slam the door behind her, but doesn't, deciding that might be a little too dramatic and childish. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she calls for a cab. Funny the things you get with the last name Huntzberger. She only has to wait five minutes before a yellow car is pulling up in front of her.

"Where to?" The cab driver asks as she gets in.

"New York." She answers without a moments thought.

--------------------------------

AN: Woot! Another chapter down. Sorry for the delay, but my computer totally finked me with the program I was using to write this and suddenly wouldn't let me touch my work. I couldn't copy/paste it or write anything. So I had to write it back all down to another program. Hopefully this one won't crap out on me like the other.

Just A Girl of The Hollow x- I admire you for being so committed to the stories you read. I used to be, but I got lazy and busy and barely have time to read the stories much less review every chapter. Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too. I usually don't put the review replies in any specific order, but this time you're going first cause you rock the most.

RBD FAN- Thanks so much. I'm glad you like them both. Thanks for subscribing, getting more subscribers makes my day.

Lucky Charmz- Haha, cool name. Now I'm suddenly craving marshmallows. Oh, that just changed to Lucky Charms. Dammit! I don't have any Lucky Charms. Haha. Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you realize this is only a start and that you like it. I hope you continue to like this story.

Hollowgirl22- Glad to hear to love it. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'll try next time for a little sooner.

Curley-Q- Thanks. Sorry if this wasn't soon enough. But hey, it's here.

Opy- Thanks! Still can't wait for more?

TrappedInPast- Your review actually made me giggle for joy. Hahaha. Now I'm laughing at myself because I don't giggle. Thanks so much for the review. I know, Rory annoys me, especially in the later episodes. I'm glad you like the angle and writing style. The angle is different, and my writing isn't great, but I'm happy you enjoy it. Flashbacks can be fun, and I think dialogue is the best thing I write. It's the most fun for me, at least. I was actually writing a story/book similar to this plotline with original characters of my creation, and changed a few things to fit with these characters. I'm still writing my story/book, but I thought this could be fun. Glad to hear it's a hit.

J to the e to the ssica- Thanks so much! I didn't post more as soon as most would like, but it's here now.

Kitkat 1234- Thanks! Something new can be nice. Glad you like it. Hope you continue to like it.

MWMaenad- Thanks so much. Something different can be good. Glad you like it so far. The main thing I have a problem with is tenses. But thank you for saying my grammar is fine. Tell that to the person below you.

CharliLee- Like I've said before, I don't like betas. I don't want my story changed at all 'cause it's mine and I'm stubborn.

Seriously though, here you are making serious judgments on a story that's _just_ started. It goes in flashbacks, so you don't even know all of the details as to if she could have contacted him or not. _It's partially her fault, now wasn't it?_ Dude, this is my story, I know where I'm going with it and the back story I'm putting to it. You as the reader have _no clue_ as to whose fault it really was. I'm only on the second chapter for Christ's sake, and they're not even long chapters. I suggest that next time, you actually give a story a chance to get a little start before you start suggesting that English isn't a person's first language. Yes, I have tense problems, but take a look around you. Almost every other person here does also. I don't judge them on it because it's a hard thing to get down. Look, if you don't like my story, fine. I don't think you've actually given it any kind of chance and are judging it on pure assumptions, but no one's making you read it. Save yourself some time and your keyboard keys a little less wear if you want to continue to criticize someone on something you know nothing about.


	4. I Brought You A Pie

-1A/N: I've switched to past tense because present was kicking my ass. Sorry. I'll fix previous chapters later.

Disclaimer- Nope.

----------------------

She stared at the bluish greenish door that at one time looked so inviting. At the moment, she just thought it looked sad. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to knock but lost her courage and let her hand drop back to her side.

"_You should really paint this door." Rory advised while Jess dug for his keys._

"_Why?"_

"_It's all chipped and gross. Plus the color is awful."_

_Finally he pulled them out of a pocket and shoved the key into one of the many locks. "I'm not painting my door."_

"_Why not?" Jess just gave her a glare in return. "Fine, fine. You may not, but one day I'm going to paint the door."_

"_You do that." The door was open and even though Jess was being stubborn, Rory saw him examine all of the chips in the ugly paint._

"Miss?" An elderly lady asked, her head poking out of one of the doors down the hall. Rory turned her head and remembered the woman. Jess called her Miss Milly. She had always taken care of him. "You've been in this hall for over an hour, is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. Sorry. I'll come to a decision soon."

"Do you know the young man who lives in that apartment? He's very nice. There was a lovely young lady living with him for awhile, but she left."

The young lady was Rory and Rory knew this. "Really? Why'd she leave?"

"I don't know. But he's been a bit lonely ever since. That reminds me." Suddenly her head disappeared back into her apartment and Rory found herself slowly migrating farther from Jess' door and closer to hers. Finally the door opened again to the woman holding a pie. "Could you give this to him for me? He wasn't home a couple days ago when I tried to bring it to him."

"Oh, well-"

"Would you, please? I was on my way to bed when I heard shuffling in the hall."

"Sure."

"Thank you, dear."

"It's no problem. Goodnight."

Miss Milly then closed her door leaving Rory in the hallway alone again. Only then she was holding a pie. Now she couldn't leave. Finally Rory walked to Jess' door and without a second thought, knocked on his door. After a minute or two she heard movement inside the apartment. There was shuffling, then a bang and a curse before the door opened as much as the chain allowed it.

When Jess just stared at her a little wide-eyed, Rory smiled slightly. "Miss Milly wanted me to take this to you." She showed the pie, cursing herself in her mind because that was the absolute lamest thing she could've said.

Jess nodded before closing the door again. Rory heard the chain being undone and the door opened again more this time. He cleared his throat. "You wanna come in?"

Relief washed over Rory. She wouldn't have to have this awkward conversation in the hall. Though after a short nod, she walked into the apartment she thought she would've preferred this conversation in the hall. It had less memories than the small room she just walked into.

After standing in the middle of the living room for a few moments she looked down at the pie, lost. Jess saved her by taking it out of her hands and setting it on a counter in the adjoining kitchen.

"You can sit." He said motioning to the couch.

"No, that's okay. I'm good standing."

"Okay." Jess nodded not wanting to ask the question he was dreading, but without anything else to say he let it slip out. "What're you doing here?"

Rory started to fiddle with her hands, looking down to stare at them when Jess' gaze became too intense. "I had a fight with my mom, and I stormed out of her house and the next thing I know I'm here."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She nodded. "I know." Rory looked around the apartment, memories overwhelming her. No matter how crappy some people might find that apartment, it was what made her happy and the only thing she had ever wanted. She was reminded of her mansion, the functions, the trophy husband. A sob she didn't know was coming escaped and without her permission, all of her walls came crashing down.

She was breaking down and Jess saw it, and no matter how much it hurt him he did the only thing he could think of. In a very un-Jess-like fashion he enveloped her in his arms and walked her to the couch sitting with her, just letting her cry on his shoulder.

Rory felt his arms around her and he was warm and safe and everything she never had. She cried harder when they sat on the couch and clutched Jess' shirt as she did so.

Jess didn't know how long they were been sitting there, but her cries became softer and less frequent before her breathing was steady and he knew she was sleeping. Even in her sleeping state she hadn't let go of Jess' shirt and Jess knew she wouldn't. So he slowly scooted until he was in a laying position with Rory laying on top of him, and in no time, he drifted to sleep as well.

---------------------

A/N: Jeebus, how bad am I at updating? Wait, don't answer that. I'm terribly sorry. For awhile I was lost, and then I started another story and wanted to finish that one before I went back to any old ones, or that would have gone unfinished as well. I'm going to try to update some of my other stories, but school is kind of kicking my ass. And for the first time in my life, I'm busy. I have a life! Imagine that. I don't deserve a review, but if you want to be nice, you could always leave a line. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me.

A/N2: Oh, by the way, the rating on this is going to go up in the next chapter or so if I haven't upped it already. I can't really remember. But I'm just letting you all know.

Rnl1993- Wow, that was not a fast update at all. Sorry!

MWMaenad- Thanks! I know it took forever, but I hope you're not disappointed! It'll get better, I promise.

Curley-Q- I agree, but Rory is kind of supposed to be Lorelai in this, and if you remember in "Dear Emily And Richard" while Lorelai's in labor and Emily is yelling at her, Richard is just walking along, only worried about not making a scene.

RBDFAN- Yes, you got it.

Dreamer Literati- Yay! I like doing stories that have never been done before. Glad you're enjoying it. I really hope I don't disappoint you.

Gilmorejunkie1230- Thanks!!

XoXo- Yes, Yay!! She went to Jess.

CharliLee- I didn't tell you to stop reading, I'm just saying that if all you have is criticisms, then I don't see why YOU would want to keep reading.

Gilmorefanforever- Rory without Lorelai is a little weird, but I have thought of a way of maybe bringing a Lorelai-type person into the story. I don't know if I'm actually going to, though.

Just A Girl- Thanks for sticking with me! I really hope you enjoy the rest of this.

Goddess of The Rain Pixie- Way too long review? Are you kidding? There's no such thing!! Thank you so much for the long review, it made me all fuzzy inside. Thank you for all of the observations and specific details of things you liked. I really hope you continue reviewing!

Aiden86- You're biased cause you know me and love me. Hahaha just kidding! I know you genuinely like all of my stories, thank you so much.


	5. Shhh

-1A/N: Okay, I really really really do suck. I was partially busy, partially forgot, and partially was just nervous about posting this chapter. I'm still not completely comfortable with this chapter. It for sure not my best, but I'm not going to change it, and I gotta get it out sometime I guess. (_cringes_) I hope you all like.

-------------------

Rory woke up to a rhythmic thumping in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and it took her a few moments to recognize her surroundings. The thumping she heard she realized was Jess' heartbeat. Her head was on his chest, laying on the couch wither her legs entangled in his. Slowly, Rory lifted her head to look at Jess' face. It'd been so long since she'd watched him sleep. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and even in his sleep he looked a little troubled.

Unable to stop herself, Rory traced a delicate finger down his face. His eyes slowly blinked open and focused on Rory's face. She smiled softly at him, and he nearly unnoticeably returned the gesture. Rory sighed, and without a word leaned up to brush her lips across Jess'. It'd been so long since they'd last done that, that Jess couldn't help but return the kiss eagerly.

The kiss quickly became heated, and Rory found herself hurriedly pulling her jacket off that she couldn't believe she'd slept in, without breaking the kiss with Jess. Her hands then moved to the hem of her shirt and Jess stopped her a second.

"Rory-"

"Shh." She silenced him, putting a finger on his lips and looked him in the eye to show him that, that was really what she wanted.

After a few seconds of looking into her eyes and not seeing a hint of hesitation in them, Jess' hands were in place of Rory's on the hem of her shirt, sitting up slightly to pull it over her head. Jess noticed with her top half only clad in a black bra that her breasts had grown since the last time he was with her. It only helped to spur on the already hard member under his jeans. Feeling the movement, Rory ground her hips into Jess', making him groan with pleasure and a slight pain.

Jess' shirt came off next followed by his jeans and then Rory's, leaving them both in underwear. Rory slipped Jess' boxers off his slender hips only to have her already soaked panties follow not long after.

Jess was laying on the couch as Rory straddled his hips. Unable to wait any longer, Rory lifted herself up above his hard cock and impaled herself on it, throwing her head back joining Jess in a loud moan. Realizing her breathing was being compromised by her bra still on, she reached behind her and unclasped it, letting it slide off her arms before throwing it off to the side, not caring where it landed.

Rory looked straight into Jess' eyes as she slowly started to lift herself up and push back down.

"_I'm… Well… I'm a virgin. That's it. It's out there."_

_Jess and Rory were almost completely unclothed when Rory suddenly stopped him and had to tell him., blushing the entire time of course._

"_Oh. Well." He scratched the back of his head in contemplation. "Are you ready now? 'Cause if you're not, that's completely fine. I'm not pressuring you into anything."_

"_Yeah, I think I am ready. Wait no. I **know **I'm ready."_

"_Alright. I assume you already know that this will hurt some."_

"I do."

"And you can stop me whenever you need to."

_She giggled slightly at his concern and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Shh… I won't break."_

_He nodded before continuing slowly, his eyes never leaving hers._

It started out slow, but the two figures by then were covered in sweat as Rory's body was then rising and falling faster and Jess' hips thrust up and met with hers, mid fall. It was rougher than they'd ever been before, but after years of sexual repression and pent up emotions, they both needed it.

Just the sight of Rory's plump breasts bouncing up and down as he fucked her almost sent Jess over the edge. He grabbed hold of her hips to help guide them so he could hit the spots that made her go crazy.

With one well-aimed thrust, Rory fell forward, her arms barely supporting her on either side of Jess' head reaching her first orgasm loudly. Her walls spasmed and clenched, trying to keep Jess in, but he was having none of that, still moving her up and down hitting all of the good spots as she cried out with each thrust. She was too stubborn to drop, but Jess could tell her arms were close to giving out. With a few more thrusts, Jess got completely inside of Rory and released. Rory'd never felt Jess come inside of her. He always wore a condom, but the feeling of his seed rushing into her sent her into one final orgasm calling out his name before she lay on top of him, out of breath.

Jess stroked her hair as Rory dozed off on his chest again. Before she went to sleep, she mumbled, "I love you, Jess."

"I love you Rory." He whispered back and stared at the ceiling as Rory's breath evened out.

----------------------------

A/N: (_continues to cringe and is hiding behind a pillow) _Sorry if any of you thought that it went too fast. I tried to hold off, but those two just would not let me. I felt like a referee keeping them off of each other, but there's only so long that I could hold them. They're like two bunnies on hormone enhancers, I'm telling you. So anyway, sorry for the extremely long wait. I really do suck. But I have the next couple of chapters written, and they're not nearly as cringe-inducing as this one, so they should be out faster than this one. No, they WILL be out faster than this one. This one took forever. You probably all forgot about it. Really sorry about that. Review if you still feel like talking to me.

As for the people who reviewed on the last chapter, I was going to just reply on the next chapter seeing as how it's 3 in the morning and I have to get up for school in about 2 hours, but I decided you all deserved responses and that I made you all wait so I must suffer now with lack of sleep. So here are the responses. They're in no particular order.

Contygoldbarg- Thanks for the review! I actually made another trailer for this fic. Waaaay better than the last. I'm really proud of it. I hope you check that one out too.

RBDFAN- Are you still yay-ing?

Goddess of the Rain Pixie- I really do love your long reviews. Even if I'm trying to answer them at 3 in the morning when my alarm goes off for school at 5:30. I'm glad you thought it was funny. Sorry she didn't eat the pie, Rory was way too interested in something much better than pie. No, she didn't paint the door. It's still ugly and green. So glad you like the flashbacks. I try to make them have some kind of relevance with what's going on like a real person would have. Like you wouldn't think about something that had nothing to do with what was going on. Unless you're me, but I'm not in the story. I'll try to put more in, but it's hard for me. I'm looking forward to the next extremely long review. (If you're still talking to me)

Just A Girl- Still sticking with me? You might have had to go to the previous chapter. I feel so shitty for making everyone wait so long. But I may feel even shittier about this chapter. I don't know. I'll see the feedback I get.

Curley-Q- I know she would have been in the hall all night!! Hahaha. While I was writing, Rory wouldn't move, I almost wanted to jump in and push her. But Miss Milly came to the rescue. Thanks for the review!

Literati.authors- You're too kind to me. I'll try for it never to be this long of a wait again. I hope you'll still stick with the story though. Thank you for all of your encouraging reviews.

Dtng4ever- Thank you so much!! I'm so happy you support me and my anti-beta-for-me-ism. Do you still love it? Because I'm ridiculously uncomfortable with this chapter.

Lit-fan-001- Good interesting? Sorry the update took so long. Thanks for reviewing, though.

Just hidden- Thank you for the review! I know they should be together. They're like two magnets. Especially when writing. I thought this went a little fast, but like I said before, I couldn't keep them off each other.

MWMaenad- Thanks for the review! Are you still liking it?

JessRoryYunaTidusforever- Woo. Wow, that name is long. I think I'm out of breath just typing it. Or maybe I'm just out of shape. Who knows. Anyway, thank you so much for the review. Sorry I made you wait so long.

Arica, Princess- Sorry it took so long!!! I'll really try to get the next one out soon.

MidnightSun59- Hahaha I completely agree. And I don't like waiting for things either, so I'm really sorry this took so long. I'll have the next chapter out sooner. Thank you for the review.


	6. I Went To Africa

-1A/N: Wow, I really want to let you all know how freakin amazing you all are. After just one day I had 10 reviews. I forgot to up the rating for the last chapter, so I've done that now. Obviously, it's now M. Also, for those of you who don't know I posted another (and MUCH better) trailer for this fic. I'll be posting the URL's in my profile. I'd really like you to check the new trailer out. I'm pretty proud of it. I promised you all a MUCH faster update, and I finished my homework early tonight (or early by my standards. 1 in the morning is nothing), so I wanted to give you an update. I really didn't realize how short the last chapter was until I posted it. This one is also short, but I promise they'll get longer and be updated faster.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--------------------------

Rory quickly put her shirt over her head, slipped her shoes on, and grabbed her jacket before turning to a only half clad Jess sitting on the couch watching her, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I really should be going."

He nodded. "I know."

"So, I'll see you?" She asked rather than stated as if she was asking permission.

"Sure." Monosyllabic man strikes again.

Rory hovered there for a second, not knowing what exactly to do. Finally she took the safe route and left without saying anything else. She didn't regret what they did earlier, but it was a little weird. She was married, and she hadn't even seen Jess for years. It was just a little awkward.

----------------------

When Rory walked in the door, the sun was already set and she knew Logan was home from work. Still, she tried to sneak in unnoticed. It seemed like the coast was clear until she entered her bedroom where she saw Logan sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

She stopped only momentarily before heading straight for the dresser to get out some clothes she could change into after her shower. She felt sufficiently grody from being covered in sweat only a few hours prior. The thought caused a slight smile to play on her lips before Logan cleared his throat.

"Where were you?" He asked, a demanding tone is his voice, annoying Rory.

"Oh, please. I never ask where you are after your all-night adventures."

"I tell you where I'm going!" He stood from the bed, raising his voice. It only shocked Rory for a second before she masked it.

"Oh yes, because all of your guy friends wear expensive perfume and lipstick that somehow winds up on all of your shirts." She bit, sarcasm lacing her words.

Logan hesitated, a hint of fear on his face at him being caught.

"I'm not stupid or blind, Logan. But don't worry about it. I couldn't care less. I never even wanted to get married." He looked a little hurt. "You didn't either, so don't look at me like that. You don't love me, I don't love you. It's simple. I don't care what you do, or who you do it with. I never ask questions and I expect the same courtesy."

He looked down at his shoes and shifted weight from his right foot to his left and back again. Rory knew that look. He was guilty.

"What did you do?" She asked, and Logan knew it wasn't about the cheating.

"Your mom called early this morning and asked if you ever came home." He stopped, and Rory gave him a look that said 'and?' "And I told her no."

"What?! Logan! You know my mother, how could you do that?"

"I was worried. I didn't know what happened to you, or if you were alive or dead. I wasn't telling a mother her daughter was home safe when I didn't know if she was safe at all. If you were actually hurt, do you know how that would've looked?"

"Yes, because appearance is everything." More sarcasm. Logan just stared at her breathing heavily. They'd never had a fight before. They'd never talked enough or cared enough to have a fight. Rory ran her free hand that wasn't holding clothes over her face, and her voice was barely audible. "I'm getting in the shower. Tell my mother I'm here and not to worry."

"She's going to ask where you went."

"Tell her I went to Africa or the Moon, I don't care." She turned on her heel and marched to the bathroom calling, "But I'm not talking to her!"

Rory slammed the door behind her, and Logan sighed. He took a few deep breaths before getting the phone and dialing the Gilmore's number.

------------------------

A/N: Okay, painfully short again, but it was updated pretty fast, huh? I don't deserve your lovely reviews, but I'm selfish and want them all the same. I really do appreciate it. Oh, and I just discovered the Twilight book series and I highly recommend it. I read all three books in the course of about 5 days. I'm truly obsessed. They're really some of the best books I've ever read. I think Twilight is now my favorite book of all time.

_RBDFAN_- I'm so glad! Thank you for the review.

_Lemonicelolly_- Thank you! I'm happy you didn't think it went too fast, I was really worried about it.

_Rebel in Pink_- Thanks… a lot! I hope you continue reviewing.

_Curley-Q_- I'm so happy you like it. I was super worried about that last chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

_Lucille Mabel_- You rock. You really do. You reviewed as you read, which is great. Your reviews made me smile and laugh and I'm so happy you found my story and started reviewing. Yeah, even though it was fast you could still see it, did make sense. I appreciate you being honest. Keep reviewing!

_Kassandra27_- I'm so glad my trailers had such an impact. It's good to hear that they make a difference. Your review made me really happy and I'm so glad you reviewed. Thank you. I hope you continue to do so.

_Kathi-ryn_- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the trailers and the story!


	7. Get Out

-1A/N: Yes, I promised fast updates, but this is lightening speed compared to what it used to be. This past week was insane. I had a test in different subjects everyday last week. And I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping, and it was my mom's birthday. So this is the first chance I've gotten to even really get on my computer for any length of time. Again, it's a pretty short chapter, but I seem incapable of writing them any longer. But here's what I got.

Disclaimer- If I owned, I'd be rich and famous and find some way out of the lame school I go to.

------------------------

"Mrs. Huntzberger, your mother is here to see you." The maid that Rory couldn't remember her name informed.

"I would really rather not speak to her at the moment." Rory was sitting in the library of the mansion she lived in, reading. If she wasn't Mrs. Huntzberger and maybe Mrs. Mariano, she'd be ecstatic to have an entire library to just read in. If she were married to Jess, she probably wouldn't be reading alone, and the library's collection would be twice the size. But that wasn't the case. She was married to Logan and not Jess and she didn't know how to change it. She didn't understand how she got into this mess but couldn't figure out a way out of it.

"Very well." The small but slightly chubby woman backed out of the room, closing the door and the next thing Rory heard was her mother's outraged voice coming closer and closer to her.

"She can't refuse to speak to her own mother! This is ridiculous! I'm her mother and I'm seeing her whether she likes it or not!"

Rory sighed and came to a stopping point in her book. She wasn't at all surprised. She never actually expected Emily Gilmore to leave without some kind of confrontation.

The door flew open, and Rory never even looked up.

"Where were you, young lady? Logan said he didn't know. How can your own husband not know where you went?"

"If I didn't tell him, that's how." Rory answered calmly.

"And you weren't at dinner last night. Logan showed up alone, said you were sick." Emily continued ignoring Rory's answer.

"I was sick." Of those stupid dinners. She silently finished in her head.

"Put that book down, and look at me when I'm speaking to you." She scolded Rory like she was still a child, and that set Rory off.

"Mom," She looked to Emily and stood so they were the same height. "I'm not a kid anymore, and you need to stop speaking to me like I am. I'm a grown woman and what I do is none of your concern anymore. You manipulated me my entire young life and forced me to marry a man that I don't even like. I did it. I married him. I've done enough for you at the price of my happiness and now you need to leave me alone." She said in a breath and a half.

Emily stared at her for a moment before looking her up and down and her eyes falling on Rory's feet.

"You're not wearing any shoes. A lady always wears shoes."

Rory scoffed. "Mom, get out of my house."

She almost laughed at the shocked expression on Emily's face. "Excuse me?"

"If all you're going to do is sit there and insult me or yell at me, then I don't want you in my house!"

Emily almost looked hurt before masking it with a dignified scowl and stormed out of house.

Rory sighed and slumped back into the big leather chair. She ran one of her hands over her face before getting up again and headed into her bedroom. She opened the closet and searched for something less fancy to wear. Finally she found a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt and put a small short-sleeved black jacket over it, slipping on simple black heels. Rory looked into the mirror and sighed. It was most casual thing she had.

She didn't know what she was doing as she drove in her car that hadn't been used in years. She didn't know what she was doing as she climbed the stairs to his apartment. She didn't know what she was doing as she knocked on the ugly green door. But when he opened the door while slipping a shirt over his head, she may not have known what she was doing, but she knew why she was doing it.

--------------------

A/N: I know! Painfully short. But it's something, right? I really love reviews! (hint hint)

_Dragon dreamer3_- Thank you so much. Their living situation is tense. And it only worsens as time goes on. I'll try to put a little more Rory/Logan scenes together just for you.

_Rebel in Pink_- Thank you! I'm also glad you checked out, and liked the trailers. I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can.

_Kassandra27_- So so so sorry it was another super short chapter. It's all I can do right now though. I'm pressed on energy and time. I haven't been able to do much outside of school, homework, and sleeping. But thank you for the review and the compliment on the trailer. If school lets up, then I'll have more time. But I'm really trying to keep good grades. I hope you keep reading and reviewing, though.

_Curley-Q_- I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks for the reviews!

_Lucille Mabel_- You're so right, nothing is ever that easy. It'd be great if it was, but no it's not. And plus that wouldn't make for much of a story. If I got sick of writing it, maybe. The next chapter would be "Rory got the balls to dump Logan and her and Jess were married and lived happily ever after." But I don't think that'd be received very well. Sorry it was painfully short again. But you got Rory standing up to Emily (literally this time. Lol) again. Which is always good fun. Thank you soooooo much for your reviews.


End file.
